Pour du chocolat, et autres
by lasurvolte
Summary: Bakura/Marik    Marik se damnerait pour du chocolat, et a une vision très personnel des canards en plastique.
1. Pour du chocolat

Hello les gens, me voici sur le fandom Yu Gi Oh !

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je m'atelerait à écrire des fics là-dessus ? Personne, pas même moi. Et pourtant m'y voilà. Je tiens à préciser que si les personnages partent en live, c'est parce que je me rapporte à YGO abridged.

Bien sûr je dédicace cette fic à mon bébé Tora fraise, grâce à qui je connais YGO abridged, et qui partage mon amour du Bakura/Marik. En espérant que ce « machin » très con te plaise. J'en ferai d'autres, j'essaierai, et j'espère faire mieux. Disons que là c'est un premier essaie.

En tout cas : bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ce carré de chocolat lui faisait de l'œil, il était silencieux, mais Marik aurait juré l'entendre hurler « MANGE MOI ». L'Egyptien le fixait, salivant comme un fou, pensant qu'il jouerait à un jeu de cartes pour enfant ou même donnerait sa hache du millenium rien que pour pouvoir croquer dedans.<p>

Mais ce maudit morceau de chocolat était dans la main de Bakura, main qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa bouche.

Marik n'était pas très doué pour réfléchir, après tout ses plans maudits consistaient à casser quelque chose à Bakura pour qu'il reste très longtemps à l'hôpital, ou a appeler Steve ses serviteurs, alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était d'une intelligence suprême.

- Bakura, je te défie à un jeu de cartes pour enfant, si je gagne tu me donne ce carré de chocolat !

Celui aux cheveux blancs le regarda l'air de dire « cause toujours », ouvrit la bouche et y engagea le morceau de chocolat.

Marik prit un air suppliant :

- Donne le moi et je t'offrirai tout un tas de Steve serviteurs pour ton anniversaire, ils ont un peu le regard dans le vague mais ils sont très fidèles.

Mais Bakura l'ignora totalement et croqua dans la gourmandise.

L'Egyptien prit une mine boudeuse, tandis qu'un sourire pervers s'affichait sur le visage du « british ».

- Si tu le veux, vient le chercher.

C'est pas beau de parler la bouche pleine, mais Marik ne se fit pas prier et alla voler le carré de chocolat (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) en appuyant ses lèvres sur celles de Bakura, et en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce fut au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier, évidemment. S'il avait su, il aurait pensé au chocolat plutôt.

Après un baiser échangé, où Marik réussi à récupérer et à se délecter du chocolat, ils se séparèrent.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se dit qu'ils pourraient remettre ça, puisque l'Egyptien n'avait pas joué les effarouchés cette fois-ci, mais l'autre lui mit un râteau :

- Eh, c'était juste pour le chocolat, je ne suis pas gay.

Bakura eu très envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur…

Fin.


	2. La danse des canards

Deuxième fic… Très débile.

* * *

><p>Tout avait commencé à cause d'un canard en plastique, un simple canard jaune pour le bain, une cochonnerie qu'on achetait pour pas cher dans un Bazard. Bakura avait volé ça à une de ses victimes… Euh enfin, un adulte avec qui il avait joué aux cartes, et avait décidé de se détendre dans sa baignoire avec l'animal en plastique.<p>

C'était sans compter Marik, qui voyant le canard, décida de l'ajouter à ses esclaves… Pardon son équipe de Steve.

- Mais Marik, il est en plastique, il va pas pouvoir t'aider.

- La ferme Bakura, ce canard est fait pour s'appeler Steve, et je peux très bien exercer mon contrôle mental sur lui. N'oublie pas que je suis (lady gaga) le grand Marik Ishtar.

Voilà comment un canard de bain se prénomma Steve et devint l'espion le plus viril et le moins efficace de tous.

Mais Bakura ne se plaignait pas, il pouvait désormais prendre son bain avec le regard de Marik posé sur lui…

Fin.

L'autatrice : moi aussi je veux un Marik de bain (UN DUKE DE BAIN).


	3. Le plan de Marik

**Titre : **Le plan de Marik

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Yu gi Oh ne m'appartient pas, Abridged non plus.

**Genre : **drabble

**Couple :** napa

**Thème :** Drole de coiffure

* * *

><p>Marik, avec l'aide de son armée de Steve, allait dominer le monde et pour cela il avait une très grande idée. Cela bien sûr venait de son intelligence machiavélique, de son cerveau génial, de son génie superbe. Il se mit à rire, suivis par les Steve (qui faisaient tout ce que leur maître voulait, et pas forcément parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de drôle).<p>

Alors voilà son plan parfait : pour dominer le monde, Marik allait commencer par dominer… Tous ces abrutis avec leur drôle de coiffure.

Il commencerait par ce crétin de Yugi car il remportait la palme d'or.

Fin.

L'autatrice : avec ce sujet j'ai immédiatement pensé à Yu Gi Oh et leur coiffure… Plutôt spécial…


End file.
